Дуро
|xyz= |routes=Кореллианский торговый путьSuns of Fortune |distance= |lengthday=33 стандартных часов |lengthyear=420 дней |class=Земной |diameter=12 765 км |atmosphere= |climate=Умеренный |gravity=Стандартный |terrain=Джунгли, леса |water= |interest=*Врата *При-Андиланские верфи *Судостроительные верфи Дуро *Дамба Тиеркама *Долина королей *Имперский институт перепрограммирования *Звёздный док Вирдат |flora= |fauna=*Эрвикс *Жук-фефз |species=Дуросы |otherspecies=*Люди *Родианцы |language=*Дуросский *Общегалактический |government=*Наследственная монархия *Корпоративизм |population=18.5 миллиардов *53% дуросы *36% люди *11% другие расы |demonym= |cities=*Станция Ббуоу (столица)Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Ранадааст (бывшая столица) *Космический город Дживв *Уррдорф-Сити *Космический город Дживус *Орр-Ом *Тайана *Нью-Тайана *Ррудобар |imports=*Пищевая продукция *Руда *Рабочая сила |exports=*Звездолёты *Технологии |affiliation=*Бесконечная Империя *Высший дом Дуро *Торговая империя хергликов *Галактическая Республика *Мандалорские неокрестоносцы *Империя ситхов Дарта Ревана *Кореллианская Империя *Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя *Дуросское сопротивление *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Империя юужань-вонгов *Галактический Альянс *Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта }} Дуро, также известный как Дурос ( ) — планета одноимённой системы Центральных Миров, располагавшейся на Кореллинаском торговом пути, один из ключевых судостроительных миров в галактике, родина расы дуросов. Дуро был открыт колуми около 100000 ДБЯ, которые отметила низкий уровень развития аборигенов-дуросов. Спустя несколько десятков тысяч лет планета была покорена Бесконечной Империей, и ракатанцы использовали труд порабощённых дуросов для строительства «Звёздной кузницы». В 25200 ДБЯ, накануне крушения ракатанской цивилизации, народ Дуро поднял мятеж и отвоевал независимость, после чего на планете установилась наследственная монархия. Столицей планеты стал город Рандааст. Жители Дуро, заинтересованные в изучении галактики, разработали гипердвигатель (независимо от кореллианцев) и наладили связи с Корусантом и другими планетами Центральных Миров, а также колонизировали Неймодию и открыли множество других миров во Внешнем Кольце. Во времена правления королевы Раны Мас Трегальт Дуро вступил в золотой век и был причислен к Основателям Центра. С годами авторитет королевской династии пошёл на спад, правительство погрязло в коррупции, и власть оказалась в руках олигархии. На место монархии пришёл совет корпораций, который ввёл планету в состав влиятельной Торговой империи хергликов, после чего в истории Дуро началась новая эпоха. Планета пережила стремительную индустриализацию, которая хоть и обеспечила бурный экономический рост, однако в то же время привела к экологической катастрофе и вынудила дуросов переселиться на орбитальные города-станции. На поверхности планеты остались лишь автоматизированные шахты и фермы. В 13000 ДБЯ Торговая империя хергликов примкнула к Галактической Республике, и Дуро таким образом оказался под властью Корусанта. В ходе Мандалорских войн Дуро, будучи уже одним из крупнейших судостроительных центров, стал важнейшей стратегической целью мандалорских неокрестоносцев. В 3962 ДБЯ планета была разорена захватчиками, и впоследствии у дуросов ушли десятки лет на восстановление. В 21 ДБЯ, во время Войн клонов, Дуро был стремительно захвачен силами КНС, разгромившими Республиканский флот на орбите, после чего Сепаратистский флот провёл орбитальную бомбардировку, уничтожив наземные заводы и фабрики. Радиоактивные и химические выброси превратили поверхность планеты в безжизненную пустошь на многие годы. В 19 ДБЯ Дуро был отвоёван Республикой. Галактическая Империя использовала все оставшиеся ресурсы Дуро, после чего вынудила множество дуросов покинуть родину. Дабы обострить давний конфликт с Кореллией, она ввела планету в Кореллианский сектор. В 1 ДБЯ Альянс повстанцев предпринял дерзкую попытку освободить Дуро от гнёта Империи, но потерпел поражение. Освобождённый Новой Республикой после 5 ПБЯ, Дуро был возвращен в одноимённый сектор. Экологические команды новореспубликанцев провели большую работу по очищению загрязнённой атмосферы. Впоследствии Новая Республика проводила ещё ряд программ по восстановлению планеты, однако эти планы были сорваны юужань-вонгами. После захвата Дуро они уничтожили 19 из 20 орбитальных городов, однако в то же время использовали свои биотехнологии для терраформирования планеты и возрождения природы на ней. В конечном счете планета благодаря захватчикам вернула свой прежний зелёный облик. После Ситхо-имперской войны Дуро оказался в составе Галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. На планете была основана Имперская академия, и множество дуросов, обучавшихся в ней, пополнили экипажи имперских звездолётов. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition: Breaking News: Confederacy Storms Duro'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Death Star'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Источники * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' }} Сноски и примечания Категория:Планеты Бесконечной Империи Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты КНС Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с мандалорцами Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Основатели Центра Категория:Планеты с верфями Категория:Локации Дуро